High School Musical: Ninja Style!
by SilverWings00
Summary: The day starts off normal until Shredder unleashes his latest plan to destroy the turtles and Master Splinter. However, a mistake is made and the turtles become human by day; but when night falls in the city, they revert to their normal selves. And Master Splinter decides to use this as a teaching moment and sends them to school. Will they survive school and keep their secret safe?
1. Chapter 1

I wish I did, but I do not own the TMNT.

* * *

Donnie was out of breath. He didn't think he could stay hidden for long, even with his ninja skills. He froze as he heard footsteps nearby. "Come on!" a voice said "He went this way." As those footsteps approached closer and closer, he wish he had not...  
 _Scene freezes  
_ _ **Donnie: Whoa, whoa, whoa! You can't start from there!  
Silverwings: Yes I can, I am the author, remember?  
Donnie: I know, but shouldn't you start at the prologue or something? Not the middle!  
Silverwings: Fine! **__whispers_ _ **Spoil sport!  
Donnie: I heard that! Just start at the beginning  
**_

* * *

Shredder pounded his gauntlet angrily. "One too many times you all have failed me." He shouted. The foot clan had once again failed to capture or remove the turtles from the equation and Shredder had just run out of patience. (Not that he had any) Suddenly Bexter Speckmen ( _ **Baxter Stockmen!** he shouts off scene._ ) "You're late!" Shredder growled. "You all better hope that this bug has the next phase ready." Baxter Stockman looked up and said "It issss Ssssirr" Shredder nodded then said "Do it then. Activate Operation Toxify the Turtles" Tigerclaw, Rhazar, Fishface, and the rest hurried to move into position and prepared the bait.


	2. Chapter 2: A Danger Unknown

**_Silverwings: Here's the next chapter! I hope everyone enjoys it! :)_**

* * *

It was just another typical night in the Lair. Master Splinter was meditating in the dojo, ignoring the noises all around him.  
"AHH!" and "Come here you!" rang through the Lair. Mikey was pranking the turtles and Raph was getting his exercise with trying to catch Mikey.  
Leo just watched them run throughout the Lair while Donnie was working on his latest secret invention. Nobody knew what it was, however Leo had just about enough. "That's it!" he said, with annoyance," We are _all_ going on patrol, now!" The two turtles froze, surprised at this, and Donatello poked his head out of the lab.

"Huh?" Mikey said. "But we don't go topside for another hour" Raph complained. "And I still need time to work on my invention!" Donnie put in. "Enough!" Leo snapped. "All I have seen today is you, Donnie locking yourself in your lab" he said pointing to him, "And you two fighting the whole time!" he said to Raph and Mikey. "We are going to go on patrol and then we are going to do some training! Anyone got a problem with that?" Raph snapped his head up. "Yeah, I do! Why do I have to listen to you?" He said challenging Leo. "Because Leonardo is your leader, and you will listen!" said a voice from behind him. Raph quickly turned to see Master Splinter standing right behind him. "Well, I didn't mean it that way..." he started. "You four will go." Master Splinter finished and he turned back into the dojo. "Well, that answers one question." Donnie mumbled as he picked up his Bo staff. "Come on..." Raph grumbled as he turned to leave. The rest followed and made their way through the sewers to go topside.

* * *

Raph leaned against a post, impatiently waiting for something to happen. Leo was looking out for footbots and kraang and Mikey was playing 'I spy' with Donnie. "I spy...something, green!" Mikey said. Donnie looking boring, answered "It's Leo again isn't it...". "Man! How do you know?!" Mikey answered him. Donnie just rolled his eyes. Suddenly, a crash was heard from down below. "We got action guys," Leo said as he turned to an electrics store, "Weird..." Leo added. "What?" Donnie asked. "It looks like footbots and they're... robbing an electrics store?" Mikey looked puzzled "That's a new one.." he said. Raph got up and said "Who cares? Let's just beat some bots!" And he jumped into the electrics store.

As Leo jumped in and followed him, Donnie hesitated for a moment. "Why would they be robbing an electrics store though?" Donnie said to himself. "It's almost like their..." Then he was cut-off as Mikey pushed him off the roof, saying "Come on already! Let's go!" Then Mikey joined in the fight.

* * *

Watching the turtles fight, Fishface and Beatbop waited in the shadows for their cue. So far everything was going according to planned and the turtles were right where they wanted them. Rahzar and Rocksteady joined in, each fighting two of the turtles. Then Fishface readied their secret weapon and loaded some small darts, and aimed it at one of the turtles.

* * *

Raph was having the time of his life. "Finally!" he shouted over the noise of crushed metal, "Something worthwhile to do!" Leo jumped to his side and agreed "Yeah, this is way better than being cooped up in the lair." Then something caught his eye. As he turned, he saw Rahzar had arrived. Next to them, Donnie and Mikey were fighting Rocksteady. "Wow, this night just gets better and better..." Leo commented as he turned to pull Rahzar off of Raph.

Donnie smashed into a wall as Rocksteady knocked him away. Jumping up once more, he jumped onto Rocksteady only to get flung off. Mikey yelled as he charged at the muscle-bound rino. As Donnie got up to join his little brother once more, he felt something prick his arm. He turned to see a dart deep into his arm. He opened his mouth to warn the others, but nothing came out. Then the world tilted sideways and then everything went black.

* * *

Mikey turned towards his brother waiting for him to join in the fight once more, however he never came. When Mikey found his brother, he noticed Donnie was starting to sway. "Are you okay?" Mikey asked looking a little concerned. Then out of nowhere, Donnie collapsed to the ground. Mikey's eyes grew wide "DONNIE!"

Leo and Raph looked up as they heard the youngest turtle yell. Leo ran over to them, "What's wrong?" he asked, then noticed Donnie on the ground, "Raph, fall back!" Raph looked over to him and opened his mouth to argue, but Leo put in "Not now, Donnie's down!" Raph nodded and ran over to help get the turtle to the lair. But as he arrived to them, he too collapsed to the ground. "Raph!" Leo called out. Then he noticed a dart in the hot-head's shell. "Take cover Mikey!" Leo yelled, but too late. Mikey collapsed as well when a dart hit his leg.

Leo pulled his t-phone out then pressed a button, then he too collapsed into oblivion.

* * *

 ** _Silverwings: That's all for now, stay tuned for the next chapter! Bye!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Finally Awakened

Master Splinter was enjoying the peace and quiet in the Lair when an alarm went off. He followed the noise and saw that it was coming from the cheese phone. "What have my sons got into now?" he wondered. Then he saw it was the new panic alarm. Donnie had installed it in case they were caught or injured. The genius had installed it in all the phones, including April's. Master Splinter's eyes narrowed and then he took off immediately, after making a short call, hoping that everything was okay.

* * *

April and Casey were doing homework together. Well, April was anyway, while Casey was messing around. Then April's phone started sounding an alarm. "What's up with your phone, Red?" Casey asked. April picked up her phone. "It's the new alarm Donnie installed on the t-phone system. He said that it was for emergencies." April said, starting to worry a bit. "Something must be wrong!" Then Casey's phone started to ring. Casey picked his phone up and said "It's Splinter," Then he thought for a moment, "How the heck did he get my number?" he said and answered the phone. April listened as Casey talked on the phone. "What's up Splinter? What? Okay, we'll be right there!" Then Casey hung up.

He looked to April and said "You're right! The turtles have been captured!" April gasped "Come on then!" Then they rushed to meet Master Splinter.

Master Splinter waited on the building, looking down at the scene. Shredder's goons had Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo unconscious and chained up next to their vehicle. They were almost ready to head back to Shredder. Then Casey appeared next to Splinter. "Ready to bust some heads!" "No," Master Splinter said "We need to grab my sons and go. Does April have the Shellrazer ready where I said?" Casey nodded, said "She's ready as well." Splinter nodded then leaped off the building, hiding in the shadows. Casey jumped as well, and charged towards the footbots head on.

* * *

With Casey causing a diversion, Master Splinter quickly and quietly knocked down Shredder's henchmen. Then he grabbed the conscious turtles and headed for the shellrazer. As Casey saw Master Splinter with the turtles, he quickly retreated as well, making his way also toward the Shellrazar. As he climbed in, Splinter said "Okay, go April!" And she quickly stepped on the gas, racing through the city and quickly lost the foot clan behind.

Rahzar growled as he picked himself up off the ground. Fishface standing next to him said, "Master Shredder is not going to like this one bit..." Rahzar had to agree, "No, no he isn't..." he said back.

The Shellrazar slowly halted as it got back to the Lair. The three got the turtles into the living room and check them. Then Splinter noticed a single dart deep in one of his son's arm. As he pulled it out, he said, "It was all a trap," April checked Leo's pulse and said "I hope it's just a knock out dart...However their vitals seem okay." Casey pulled off his mask as he said, "As much as I want to stay and help out some more, we got school tomorrow." April smirked and asked "When did you start caring about school?" "Since the teacher said I'd get detention for being late again." He replied to her. Then Casey and her left for home.

Splinter turned to his sons, still out cold on the hard floor. "Oh my sons..." he said as he looked at them.

* * *

Leo was the first one to wake up. He quickly stood up fast, not realizing where he was at first. Then he saw that were all back in the Lair. "Ah, you're awake." a voice said. Leo turned to see Splinter in the kitchen with some tea in his hands. "Sensei!" Leo said, "You rescued us?" "Yes," Master Splinter replied, taking a sip of tea, "I received you're alert. How are you feeling?" he asked. Leo hesitated before answering, "Fine I guess, but it feels like they were waiting for us, like it was a trap!" Leo reasoned. Then his eyes grew wide. "Are Raph, Mikey, and Donnie okay?" He asked suddenly. "Yes," Master Splinter said, "For now...I am concerned what it was that was injected into you all though. It is unlike the Shredder just to use a plain sedative." Leo thought for a moment. "You're right, Master. Maybe Donnie can analyze what the stuff is..." Leo looked around, but didn't find his brothers. "Where are the others?" he wondered. "They are in there rooms. I would have done the same for you, but i saw you stir and were coming to." Master Splinter said. Leo nodded and then went upstairs to check on his brothers.

* * *

Raph found himself being shaken awake. Not remembering what had happened, he quickly threw his fist at the intruder. "OW!" the intruder said, then turned the light on. It was Leo, who was now holding his sore nose. "Ow, Raph it's only me!" Raph looked sheepishly as his jumped out of his hammock. "Whoops, my mistake..." he shrugged. "Whatever..." Leo said, "Now that you're awake, you check on Donnie. And I'll see if Mikey is awake." Raph nodded and went towards Donnie's room. As Leo entered into Mikey's room, half of him wished he didn't. The other half wanted to shake Mikey into cleaning his room. It was a total nightmare for Leo, who always kept things nice and tidy. As he carefully stepped through the minefield, he slowly shook Mikey. "Mikey, wake up!" Leo said, however to no avail. Then he tried another tactic. "Mikey, there's free pizza downstairs!" Leo said. Mikey jumped up. "Free Pizza! I call dibs!" Then he halted as he realized. "Hey! That was just a trick wasn't it?" he said. Leo answered with "Well, it worked didn't it?" Then he went to see if Raph got Donnie up yet.

Donnie was already awake and in his lab before Raph got to his room. He was determined to finish the invention he was working on for Master Splinter. As Donnie was working, he felt a weird sensation come over him suddenly. Then things got blurry. 'Huh' Donnie wondered. Then he saw his hands. "Whaahh," he shouted. His hands were now human like and assumed that the rest of him was. "Oh man," he said. Then he heard pounding on the lab's front door. "Donnie! Are you okay in there?"a voice yelled. It was his brothers. "I can't let them see me like this!" Donnie said, "They would think that I'm an intruder!" He looked around the lab, trying to find something. "Ah ha!" he said as he found the switch he installed. It was a secret exit for cases like this and Donnie quickly flipped the switch. A small door appeared and Donnie slipped through it just in time. Raph had finally broke the door down and the brothers saw Donnie nowhere in sight. Then Leo heard footsteps down the sewer tunnel. "Come on!, he went this way!" Leo called to the other two. They hurried after their brother, then finally cornered him in the shadows. "Donnie," Mikey said smoothly "It's okay, it's just us!" "Yeah," Leo added in, "Come out of there..." "Okay," a slightly shaking voice answered, "However, please...just, don't freak out okay?" Then Donnie stepped out into the light. The three turtles gasped as they saw Donnie.

Donnie was human!

* * *

 ** _Silverwings: Sorry, but that's it for the chapter!_**

 ** _Mikey: What!? We need to find out what happened to Donnie! Why does he look...?_**

 ** _Silverwings: Sorry, but I can't give out any spoilers..._**

 ** _Raph: It's obvious Mikey, Donnie was..._**

 ** _Silverwings: NO SPOILERS!_**

 ** _Donnie: Well, what about...?_**

 ** _Silverwings: SEE PREVIOUS ANSWER! Sorry to end this but due to the fact that some guys won't keep their nose to themselves, we'll have to cut this short! Bye!_**


	4. Chapter 4: Minds that are finally blown

_Raph had finally broke the door down and the brothers saw Donnie nowhere in sight. Then Leo heard footsteps down the sewer tunnel. "Come on!, he went this way!" Leo called to the other two. They hurried after their brother, then finally cornered him in the shadows. "Donnie," Mikey said smoothly "It's okay, it's just us!" "Yeah," Leo added in, "Come out of there..." "Okay," a slightly shaking voice answered, "However, please...just, don't freak out okay?" Then Donnie stepped out into the light. The three turtles gasped as they saw Donnie._

 _Donnie was human!_

Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo just stood there with their hanging open. Donnie stood there, his hair a dark brown and just at his shoulders. He was wearing a purple shirt and pants with his lab coat.

Finally Mikey spoke up and said "What the heck happened?" "I-I-I'm not sure" Donnie stuttered. "M-maybe its something to do with the dart that hit us."

Suddenly Raph doubled over. "What's wrong?" Leo said with his voice filled with concern. "I'm feeling a little queasy all of the sudden. And my, well, ever where hurts." Raph said holding his stomach. "Uh oh," Donnie said. "Guys, those were the symptoms I had before I changed!"

Leo and Mikey looked at each other. "So that means..." Leo started.

Then Mikey doubled over, holding his stomach as well. "Ughh" Raph said. Then he started to morph, slowly changing. First his shell slowly vanished into his back, then his skin turned from green to tan.

Then he too was standing as human as could be. His skin was a dark tan and his hair a light brown which was spiked up in the front. He saw he had a red t-shirt on and cargo pants. "How am I...?" Raph started. "No idea," Donnie responded, as he watched Leo who was now changing as well.

Mikey was also finished morphing. Mikey had red, curly hair with freckles dotting his face. Mikey found himself wearing an orange shirt with a pizza icon on it with blue jeans. Raph smirked as he saw Mikey. "Some how I'm not surprised about the pizza." he commented.

Then he looked over to Leo who finally finished morphing. Leo had black hair which was just past his eyes and had fairly light skin. He was wearing a blue space hero's shirt and pants. They looked over each other.

"Wow," Raph said in amazement. "Donnie how is this possible?" Leo asked. Donnie thought for a moment. "The Shredder must have intend for the darts to finish us off. But instead it must have back fired" Donnie said. "Do you think that we will be like this forever?" Mikey asked.

"I'm not sure. I should probably run some test though." Donnie replied. "There is one thing I am sure of though." Leo said "What?" "I am _not_ going to be the one to tell Master Splinter!" Donnie said quickly and ran towards the lab, but ran into the door. Wham! "Ooo..."the other three said wincing. "Smooth move, genius..."Raph smirked. "I think you as a human are more clumsy than you as a mutant turtle." "hmmf" Donnie replied as he stalk off into his lab. Raph gave a shrug. "What got into his shell?" he said.

* * *

Leo, Raph, and Mikey all stared into each others eyes. Then Leo blinked. "Ha! Yeah boi! Dr. Stareistein for the win!" Mikey shouted. " You lose Fearless, you get to tell Sensei." Raph smirked.

Leo sighed and walked towards the dojo. Leo didn't like staring contests deciding who did what. He always lost.

Leo enter the dojo, looking around. He didn't want to call out to Sensei in fear of him meditating. Nobody interrupted Splinter's mediation. It was a given.

"Um, Sensei?" he cautiously called out, "Are you in here?" "Yes," someone suddenly said behind him. Leo jumped, then saw that it was Splinter. "What happened, Leonardo?" Splinter said as he saw Leo. "Well, it seems as though the darts we were shot with turned us all human looking." Leo carefully explained.

"Hmm, interesting," Splinter said thoughtfully, "Do you know if the effects are permanent?" Leo shook his head, "Not yet, Donnie's..." Leo gets interrupted by a yell from the lab. "now done, I think..." Leo said. Then they both went to the lab to see what the noise was.

* * *

Donnie was looking at the changes made to their blood by the darts of the foot clan. He had his microscope out and was examining them. Then suddenly the sample started to change. He watched as the cells morphed into mutant turtle DNA cells with mutagen.

"Whoa!" He yelled, a little too loudly. Then he saw the cells turn back into human DNA cells. "This is incredible!" Donnie said with excitement. "The Shredder's new serum might help my invention I am working on! But how am I going to..."

Then he broke off as Mikey and Raph came into his lab. "What's all the fuss about?" Raph asked. "Yeah, we heard you yell." Mikey added. "I think I know what is going on with us!" Donnie said to them.

"What is going on with us?" Leo asked as he walked in with Master Splinter. "Will we stay like this forever?" Donnie shrugged as he said "Yes, and well not really..."

Raph tapped his bare foot impatiently. "Yes or no! It's a simple answer." Raph growled. "Well in this case, it's not that simple. I'll explain,"Donnie said to them, "Its a little complicated but I think that we can switch from human to mutant and back. we can switch back and forth. I think right now our bodies are adjusting to it, but as we practice with it awhile, I think that we might be able to control the morphing."

"Wow!" Mikey said with his eyes glittering with happiness. Leo and Raph looked stunned. "You know what this means?" Leo said excited, "we can do human things! Walk around in the day, go to the store, or even..." "Go to school" Splinter finished. The four turtles paused, as Splinter said, "Yes, you will enroll in school now..."

 ** _Silverwings: Wow, way to drop the bomb there Master Splinter...Wait we're on still...Oh hey, I hope you like the chapter!  
_**

 _Silence..._

 ** _Silverwings: Guys this is where you come in! Guys?_**

 _Silverwings looks at them, which are still frozen still.  
_

 ** _Silverwings: wow, okay then I guess I'll have to cut this short due to the guys... You know what, I'll just see you next chapter. Bye! :)_**

 _Silverwings looks back at them again. Then says to Master Splinter **"** I think you broke them" _


	5. Chapter 5: Classes, Glasses, Morphing

Finally Leo broke the silence. "What? We're going to school?!" Master Splinter nodded "Yes," he replied, "This has been something I wanted for you for a long time. Now the chance has come, and much preparations are needed. Donatello!" Donnie looked up and said "Yes?" "I want you to enroll you and your brothers into the public high school, you know which one."

"Ay Sensei," Donnie replied and ran his computer but trips over a chair. "Whoa!" he said, then falls. Leo, Mikey and Raph stared for a moment then start laughing.

"Wow big D," Mikey said. Donnie turned red and shouted "I-I-I couldn't see the chair there!" "Sure Donnie" Raph said. "No really, I couldn't!" then Donnie stopped himself, knowing he said too much. Leo suddenly stopped laughing and said "Really? I thought you had 20/20 vision."

Donnie answered with "I know I did, or at least when I am a turtle." Donnie thought for a moment, before adding, "Maybe changing into humans changed some other things as well."

"Yeah," Leo replied, "Like your eyesight. Are you sure you can see well enough?" "Uh...Yeah, yeah, just fine!" he said with a nervous chuckle.

"What if you need glasses!" Raph said laughing, "Then you'd be really nerdy for sure!" Donnie just looked at Raph. "I'd better sign us up for school and classes" he said getting onto his laptop.

As the others left him in peace, he chuckled darkly. "Call me a nerd, Raph? Oh, you'll be sorry. Very sorry indeed!" he laughed quietly, typing in some information.

* * *

Donnie handed each of the turtles a list of classes and information. "I enrolled us under the last name Kame (turtle in Japanese), so nobody will recognize us or Master Splinter's last name." Leo nodded to him, agreeing "Yeah, the less attention we draw to ourselves, the better." Leo then looked at his schedule of classes.

 **Name: Leonardo Kame  
**

 **Age: 16**

 **Courses enrolled in:**

 **Homeroom**

 **Algebra I**

 **Biology**

 **English 10**

 **History of Japan**

 **Physical Education**

 **Japanese**

An excited look appeared on Leo face as he saw he's classes. "Cool! This should be great! What do you guys have? Leo asked the others.

Mikey looked at his.

 **Name: Michelangelo Kame  
**

 **Age: 14**

 **Courses enrolled in:**

 **Homeroom**

 **Basic Mathmatics**

 **World History**

 **English 9**

 **Earth Science**

 **Physical Education**

 **Culinary Arts**

"I have drawing?" Mikey asked puzzled. "Culinary Arts is a baking class." Donnie explained to him. "I put down classes based on your individual sets. Leo's interested in Japan. Mikey like cooking, Raph's into music." "What?" Raph burst out, "I have most of my classes with Mikey?

 **Name: Raphael Kame  
**

 **Age: 15**

 **Courses enrolled in:**

 **Homeroom**

 **Basic Mathmatics**

 **World History**

 **English 9**

 **Earth Science**

 **Physical Education**

 **Basic Guitar**

"Bad luck Raph" Donnie said with a smirk. Then Donnie looked at his schedule.

 **Name: Donatello Kame  
**

 **Age: 15**

 **Courses enrolled in:**

 **Homeroom**

 **Calculus**

 **Biology**

 **English 10**

 **History of Japan**

 **Physical Education**

 **Advanced Mechanics**

"Come on!" Donnie groaned, "I specifically put down to put me in Advanced Biology!" Leo said "Well at least your with me."

"And it looks like we have Homeroom and P.E all together." Donnie said. Raph groaned, "This is going to be a long school day!" he said face plamming.

* * *

Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Donnie were all sitting in the barber shop. Donnie had insisted on making it their first stop.

Donnie had had it with his ridiculous hair. They others watched as his hair was trimmed to his ears. "Ah, that's much better." Donnie said.

"Now we need to pick up school supplies and make a special stop." Leo announced. "Ooh what's the special stop? Is it a pizza place!" Mikey said jumping up and down. Leo shook his head. "Keep guessing Mikey..." he said. Then they took off for the Clothing store.

* * *

Mikey soon was skating around in his new wheelies. "Whee, I love these things!" he shouted. "Where are we going now?"Leo smirked as he said, "You'll see..."

Soon Donnie saw they were standing in front of a large office. Leo walked to the front desk as he said, "My brother is here for an appointment with the eye doctor." Donnie's eye grow wide and he slowly started sneaking towards the door. Raph noticed and quickly grabbed him. "Oh no you don't!" he said.

Donnie found himself sitting in the doctor's chair as the doctor looked at his eyes, wondering when it will end. The doctor was looking at his eyes with a scope.

Finally the doctor finished. "Your eyes look fine. Now I just need to do some tests. Can you tell me what these letters are on the bottom row here?" he asked, pointing to a long eye chart. "Umm, U, C and R?" Donnie guessed. The Doctor chuckled as he shook his head. "Its as I thought, you are quite near-sighted Donatello. You'll need glasses. Donnie gulped. "G-g-glasses?" he asked the doctor. "Yeah," the doctor replied, writing on his clipboard, "I'll have them ready by next week. Come by and pick them up then." Donnie looked at the floor. "Okay" he sighed and walked out of the room to join his brothers.

* * *

Leo, Raph , and Mikey waited for Donnie as they sat in the waiting room. Then they saw their brother walk out of the examination room. "So?" Leo asked. "So what?" Donnie said. Raph said "So what did the doctor say?"

Donnie looked away and said "That I didn't need glasses?" "The doctor said that Donatello is near-sighted and needs glasses."Donnie suddenly turns dark red as the doctor stands behind him.

Raph and Mikey burst out laughing. "You do need glasses" Raph said smirking at him. "Told you so." Leo gave the two laughing turtles a sharp look and they quickly stopped. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, Donnie." Leo said "I think that you would look great in glasses!"

Donnie smiled as he said "Thanks Leo." Then Donnie looks at the time. "Let's start for the lair. It's getting late and we got school tomorrow." And they left towards the Lair.

* * *

As the four brothers walked along towards the lair, Donnie stopped to a halt, bending over and started to hold his stomach. "Uh Donnie, are you okay?"Leo asked him. Donnie quickly shook his head as he gripped his stomach. "Ugh, I think I am going to...ahh!"

Leo's eyes went wide as he realized what Donnie was trying to say. "Quick! To the sewers guys! Donnie's going to morph!" Leo hissed to Mikey and Raph quietly so the people nearby wouldn't hear. They both nod as they rushed Donnie to the alleyway and into the sewer.

As they landed into the sewer next to Donnie, Donnie finally morphed. His hair vanished and his fingers knitted into two big ones. His skin turned green as his shell formed. His gear formed as well. Donnie was left panting. "That was close!"Raph commented. "Next time warn us when you need to morph!"

"Sorry, it came out of no where." Donnie said with a shrug, "It was hard to hold it, I tell you. Maybe I'll need to practice more with it."

Leo said "Let's just get to the lair and get ready for school tomorrow." And they all turned towards the lair.

* * *

 _ **Donnie: You three okay?  
**_

 _Leo, Raph, and Mikey morph back to turtles  
_

 _ **Raph: Ugh, I don't think I'll ever get use to changing like that.**_

 _ **Mikey: Yeah, its...**_

 _ **Leo: a painfully, weird feeling all over.**_

 _ **Silverwings: But I think its cool!**_

 _ **Leo(jumps): How long have you been there!?**  
_

 _ **Silverwings: Long enough...**_

 _ **Donnie: Anyway, see you all in the next chapter! Bye!**_


	6. Chapter 6:Embarrassment and wake-up call

**_Silverwings: Today's the day, guys! Its a big day for you!_**

 ** _Silverwings looks around. Turtles still past out in their beds._**

 ** _Silverwings: Darn, still asleep...hmm...I wonder...Oh, you're still here? Oops, enjoy the chapter!_**

 ** _Silverwings stalks away mumbling to herself, making plans of her own...  
_**

* * *

 _As the four brothers walked along towards the lair, Donnie stopped to a halt, bending over and started to hold his stomach. "Uh Donnie, are you okay?"Leo asked him. Donnie quickly shook his head as he gripped his stomach. "Ugh, I think I am going to...ugh!" Donnie doubled over as green patches started to appear on his arms and face.  
_

 _Leo's eyes went wide as he realized what Donnie was trying to say. "Quick! To the sewers guys! Donnie's going to morph!" Leo hissed to Mikey and Raph quietly so the people nearby wouldn't hear. They both nod as they rushed Donnie to the alleyway and into the sewer._

 _As they landed into the sewer next to Donnie, Donnie finally morphed. His hair vanished and his fingers knitted into two big ones. His skin covered with green as his shell formed out. His gear appeared as well. Donnie was left panting, trying to catch his breath._

 _"That was close!"Raph commented. "Next time warn us when you need to morph!"_

 _"Sorry, it came out of no where." Donnie said with a shrug, "It was hard to hold it, I tell you. Maybe I'll need to practice more with it."_

 _Leo said "Let's just get to the lair and get ready for school tomorrow." And they all turned towards the lair._

* * *

Early the next morning, an alarm blared its way through Donnie's head. Quickly turning it off, Donnie sat up wondering why he set the alarm. Until he remembered, school.

The one thing he had thought he could only dream of, and now he would now be able to fulfill it for the first time.  
To walk among normal human teenagers, without scaring anyone.

Donnie leaped out of his bed and raced down to the kitchen. Which was a first for him, Donnie was using slowest one in the morning. When Donnie reached the kitchen, he saw Mikey was already up, cooking breakfast.

Mikey looked up from the frying pan filled with eggs and bacon and saw Donnie. "Morning D!" He said cheerfully, "the usual coffee?" Donnie shook his head and said "Nah, I feel awake already. Ready for the first day of school?"

"Yeah bro!" Mikey shouted, "You know it! Getting to hang out with humans and stuff." Then Mikey added "Just not quite into the homework and learning thing."

Donnie rolled his eyes. "Mikey, that's what school is all about, besides getting to meet people... and see April..." Donnie trailed off as he said dreamily, thinking about the pretty red-head.

"Yo, earth to Donnie!" Mikey said, snapping his fingers in front of Donnie's face. Donnie quickly snapped out of his trace. "Oh," Donnie said, his face turning red. Then he quickly shook his head.

"Mikey, you should probably get ready. Maybe like wearing something without a shell." Donnie said, noticing that Mikey was still in his mutant turtle form. "Oh yeah, but Donnie you're looking a little green yourself!" Mikey snorted. Donnie looked at himself, realizing he was also still a mutant turtle.

"Oops," Donnie said. Then he concentrated, with his human form pictured in his mind. As he imagined himself morphing into his human form, his shell started to sink in. His skin turned from green to light as he grew slightly skinnier and taller.

As Donnie looked up from morphing, Mikey burst out laughing. "What? Do I have something on my face?" Donnie said frantically feeling his face. Mikey pointed to Donnie's legs as he laughed hysterically.

Donnie looked down and turned bright red. There Donnie was standing half mutant turtle legs, but in his underwear. Donnie quickly focused once more and finished his morph.

Mikey wiped a tear from his eye as he finished laughing. "Ah man, that was hilarious!" Mikey said chuckling "Forgetting your pants!" Donnie glared at Mikey, "Hey, its only my second morph! We're bound to make a few mistakes. You might do something worse!" Mikey suddenly stopped as he heard this. "Good point." Then he dashed to his room to change for school.

* * *

Leo rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he went into the bathroom. He had already morphed, gotten dressed, and was combing his hair out. Leo had been up for over an hour now, nervous and excited for school.

Leo set the comb down and went to wake up Raph. As he went into Raph's room, he saw his brother still sleeping, with an alarm clock in pieces next to him.

Leo sighed as he rolled his eyes. That was the second alarm clock he had broken this week, and Donnie was not going to be happy about it. Leo picked up a spray bottle that was sitting in the hallway and cautiously made his way towards Raph's hammock. Standing a good distance way, he sprayed Raph's face. Then Leo ran for it, dashing out of the room.

As the cold water hit Raph's face, he bolted up. "MIKEY!" Raph roared in rage. "Wasn't me!" Mikey yelled back to him from his room. "Time to get up, Raph! Get ready for school!" Raph stopped for a moment before remembering they could go human.

Raph grumbled as he climbed out of his hammock. He stumbled around before finding the light switch. Flicking it on, he saw that he was in turtle mode. He yelled to Donnie, "How do I go human?", then he paused to listen. "Imagine yourself human, then make sure you are ALL human." Donnie yelled back.

Raph rolled his eyes as he transformed. His shell sunk in as his brown hair appeared. He looked himself over, still secretly amazed of the transformation. Then grabbing his backpack, he dashed down stairs.

* * *

Donnie had just finished packing his new book bag, when Raph and Leo walked into the kitchen. "Mikey made breakfast, its on the stove." Donnie said to them, nodding towards the still warm stove.

Raph looked at the eggs hungrily and grabbed a plate to start dishing himself some. Leo grabbed a bit of sausage as he sat down.

Donnie looked at the time and gasped. "Whoa, we better get going if we're going to get to school on time!" Leo nodded, then shouted "Mikey, time to go!"

Mikey slid down the stair railing and jumped down, his backpack slung over his shoulder. "Ready, bro!" Mikey said. Then the four of them walked out of the lair, telling Splinter they were leaving, then they took off for their new school.

* * *

 _ **Silverwings: Hey guys, I...**_

 _ **Silverwings** Stops as she notices the Lair empty **: Ah man, I'm too late... Oh well, next chapter!**  
_

 _ **Silverwings: That's it for this chapter, but stay tuned for the next chapter! Adios!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Secrets and the New Guys

**_Donnie: Oh boy, this is it..._**

 ** _Mikey: Aw yeah! Finally, this chapter is done! What took so long?_**

 ** _Silverwings: Well, guys it is a long story... Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and..._**

 ** _Raph:_** _rushes in, shoving Silverwings out of the way. **Don't start this chapter!**_

 _ **Silverwings: ow, Raph... Why not?**_

 _ **Raph:** turns bright red **Umm, no reason...Look just don't do this chapter okay!?**  
_

 _ **Silverwings:** grinning evilly **Oops, too late, its up now...Why, because you don't want everyone to know that you have a major...**  
_

 _ **Raph:** quickly covers her mouth **Quit talking about it!  
**_

 _ **Donnie: Like Silverwings said, enjoy the chapter,** whispers to Mikey **W** **ow I have never seen Raph blush like that before...**  
_

 _ **Raph: I heard that! I'll kill you for this!** Raph roars and leaps on to Silverwings  
_

 ** _Silverwings: Ack...You're...choking...me..._**

 ** _Leo: Raph! Lay off already! Well, what Silverwings meant to say was that we'll be meeting a new character soon..._**

 ** _Raph:_** _**NOT YOU TOO!** Quickly duct tapes Leo's mouth shut _

_**Silverwings:** Gets up, massaging her neck, **OW, Raph. Well, Raph I now have an excuse to use the "blackmail". NOTHING WILL STOP ME** **NOW,** cackles evilly **HA HA HA** _

_**Raph:** Tries to pounce onto Silverwings again, but Silverwings quickly waves her hand in a circle, making a portal, then jumps through it, vanishing with it. **grrrrr...** _

_**Donnie: Anyway... hope you enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

 _Donnie looked at the time and gasped. "Whoa, we better get going if we're going to get to school on time!" Leo nodded, then shouted "Mikey, time to go!"_

 _Mikey slid down the stair railing and jumped down, his backpack slung over his shoulder. "Ready, bro!" Mikey said. Then the four of them walked out of the lair, telling Splinter they were leaving, then they took off for their new school._

* * *

The four brothers gasped in amazement as they walked through the front doors of their new school. "Wow dudes, this is shelltastic!" Mikey said, looking at all the people in the hallway.

Donnie looked around as he followed his brothers, "I wish I could see things better..." he muttered quietly. Leo, having sharp hearing answered, "Don't worry, I can be your eyes until your glasses are ready." Donnie breathed in relief. "Thanks Leo. Let's find the main office, to let them know we're new here." Raph nodded in agreement, "Yeah"

Mikey spoke up, "Maybe they could have someone show us around, like, lead us to our classes or something?" "That's a good idea," Leo said. "For once..." Raph muttered. They soon found the main office.

"Hi uh, we are new here..." Leo said to the secretary at the front desk. "Yeah, let me see.." she said picking up a long list, "Names please?" "Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo Kame". "Hmm" she replied scanning through the list, "Ah, here you are...I'll get someone to show you around to your classes."

She reached over and picked up the phone next to her. "Yes, Homeroom I need you to send two students down to the office...No, just for a quick school tour...Yes...They will do nicely, thank you".

Then with that, she hung up the phone. "They be here right away. Just wait over there." She said pointing to the bench across the hall. "Thank you" Leo replied to her, as they made their way over to the bench.

* * *

April and Casey walked down hallway. "I wonder why they need us in the office?"April asked. "I dunno," Casey replied.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"And that students" the teacher at the front went on, "is why you should never put...". Then he pause when the phone on his desk started to ring. He walked over and answered it. "Hello? Yes... Yes, I have two I can send right now...Okay, I send them right now."_

 _Then he hung up. "Hmm," He said looking around at the class, "April and...Casey, you are needed at the office." April got up from her desk, looking puzzled. Casey yelped as a student next to him woke Casey up._

 _The teacher, rolling his eyes, then repeated "Jones, you are needed at the office at once!" Casey looking sheepishly then said "Okay, I'm going, I'm going! Then he quickly left to catch up with April._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

As April and Casey approached the office, the secretary pointed to four guys across the hall. "You two are to give these four boys a full tour of the school. Here is a hall pass...now off you go now." she said, then waved them away.

April turned her head to see the four new students. All four were similar in some ways, but had big differences as well. The first one had had black hair which was just past his eyes and had fairly light skin. He was wearing a blue space hero's shirt and pants.

Then she noticed the next two, which were arguing with another. One stuck his tongue out at the other muscle bound one. He had red, curly hair with freckles dotting his face, wearing an orange shirt with a pizza icon on it with blue jeans; while the short muscular one was a dark tan and his hair a light brown which was spiked up in the front while wearing a red flame t-shirt and cargo pants.

Then her eyes gazed on the last teen, all time seem to freeze around her.

* * *

Her eyes looked upon the tallest teen as he flipped his brown hair out of his eyes. April's mind all but went blank

" _Whoa...he's handsome_ " she thought, swooning a bit, " _I wonder if he thinks I'm cute..._ "She causally tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. " _I hope he likes me!_ " her face blushing red at the thought. Then Casey broken her thoughts, "Excuse me but are you the new students?" He asked as he walked up to the four.

The tough-looking one looked up from arguing with (and trying to get) his brother and said "Yeah?" Casey snorted and responded "We're to show you around to your classes."

"Okay," the teen in blue said, "Come on guys, the soon we know are classes, the better..." Then the four brothers walked off with Casey and April.

* * *

"So," Casey began as they made their way down the long hallway, "What's your names?" Leo had a bit of a confused look on his face for a moment, then answered, "My brothers call me Leo,"

"Wait, you're all brothers?" Casey asked with a bit of surprise in his voice. "You guys look nothing alike!" Leo shrugged as he replied, "Yeah, little bit hard to believe that we're related to one another."

"I don't know," Raph huffed, "I think goof-ball over there might be adopted..." he said pointing to Mikey, who was now playing with the water fountain. Raph stormed over to him, grabbing Mikey by the shirt collar, and dragged him away.

"Okay," April continued, "We know that you're Leo, what's your names then?" She asked. "The ladies call me the Mikester!" Mikey said smoothly. "In your dreams maybe!" Raph retaliated, "We call him Mikey, I'm Raph. I thought you knew our names alrea...ooff..."

Donnie elbowed Raph in the ribs and hissed into his ear. "They don't recognize us! Don't tell them who we really are!" Leo quickly said "Excuse us one moment," Then he pulled his brothers into the men's restroom after looking to see if anyone was in there.

"April and Casey don't know that its us." Leo stated, "I think it is for the best that is remains that way...For all we know, we could be putting them in more danger if they know that we can turn human..."

Donnie nodded, agreeing with Leo, "We don't want the foot clan coming after them as well...So it is essential that our true identities are keep a secret, not only to them but to everyone else." Reluctantly, Raph agreed. Mikey, on the other hand was thrilled about the idea of secret identities.

Together as brothers, they promised to protect their friends and everyone around them from the clutches of the Shredder, and hide their true nature from the world.

* * *

 _ **Silverwings: The chapter is finished! After all this time... Apologies for the delay, but...**_

 _ **Leo: It's done already?**_

 _ **Mikey: Aww, it was getting to the good part...Why'd you stop?**_

 _ **Silverwings: I decided this chapter was already really long and will make the next part a new chapter...**_

 _ **Raph: WHAT!**_

 _ **Silverwings: oops...**_

 _ **Raph: You had me worked up over nothing?!** Leaps onto her in rage  
_

 ** _Silverwings:_** _yelps in fright and quickly dashes away  
_

 ** _Donnie: Hi guys, I'm back! What did I miss?_**

 ** _Leo: The whole chapter. Silverwings changed a bit of the..._**

 ** _April: Okay! Where is she?!_**

 ** _Donnie: Hey April..why are you so mad?_**

 ** _April: When I get my hands on her!_**

 ** _Leo: Okay I don't like were this is going..._**

 ** _April:_** _lets out a savage war cry as she charges after Silverwings **I WILL FIND YOU!**  
_

 _ **Donnie:** goes pale as he sees this **Um, due to the fact we need to keep this K+ rating, w-we'll have to cut this short...** whispers to Leo **should we leave them alone? April is starting to scare me...**  
_

 _ **Leo: O.O**_


End file.
